


a measure in your enthusiasm

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, kise likes getting ordered around, kuroko's just inappropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko puts on panties; Kise is appropriately turned on.</p><blockquote>
  <p>"Kurokocchi," Kise whispers after a moment; "let me see."</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	a measure in your enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> p much written to fuck w/ aero  
> and bc i need more kuroko being sexually aggressive

Kise finds himself staring intently at the lace edge of a pair of panties while Kuroko, after griping and making a fuss over the grass stains on the skinny jeans Kise had insisted he wear, showers. He rubs the side of his thumb over the material, makes an absent noise, and wonders why he hasn't noticed it before. Though, now that he thinks about it, he had seen a glimpse of thin, patterned straps when Kuroko's shirt had ridden up too high, his jeans too low. Kise groans, strangled and loud enough to be heard over the water in the bathroom being turned off.

"You shouldn't go through people's things," Kuroko says mildly. Kise blinks--the image of Kuroko with low slung pants, the lacy straps of a thong curved over his hips, hard dick visible along the edge of pale material--and whines again, presses the heel of his palm to his forehead and laughs, thin and high. "Kise-kun," he can feel Kuroko's presence prickling along the back of his neck, he swallows when Kuroko's fingertips press lightly to his shoulder, "aren't you curious?" Kuroko's voice is low, patient and easily feigning an innocence Kise learned not to trust after Kuroko sucked him off in Kagami's bathroom during a New Year's party. "I wouldn't mind if you asked, Kise-kun," Kuroko presses his cheek against Kise's back; his fingers trail up to rub over Kise's collarbone, to the bruise he had attempted to put concealer on earlier.

"Kurokocchi," Kise whispers after a moment; he thinks of Kuroko, thighs spread, and pressing his fingers against the other teen's heated skin, of leaning down to put his mouth on the head of Kuroko's cock and feeling the edge of lace on his tongue, and shivers, "let me see." He feels flushed, like there's a new itch under his skin that won't be placated until he sees Kuroko panting beneath him, flushed skin and lace pressed to Kise's lips and the flat of his tongue.

Kuroko's hands squeeze his hips and he laughs, soft and mirthful. "Go sit," he murmurs. He strokes his thumbs gently against Kise's hipbones even though the tips of his other fingers dig insistently against the blond's skin. "Kise-kun," Kuroko says, voice unexpectedly sharp; Kise can imagine the exact way Kuroko's eyes are narrowed and the excited purse of his lips as he runs his tongue along the bottom of his teeth; "please, stay dressed."

Kise shudders and reaches down to press the heel of his palm against his dick. Kuroko slaps his hand away. "And, control yourself, Ryouta," Kuroko hums. Kise chances a glance over his shoulder and feels heat biting up along his thighs at the amused, challenging glint in Kuroko's eyes when the other teen says, "You said you wanted to see."

He watches over his shoulder as he takes the few steps to Kuroko's bed, mindful of the other's heavy gaze on him, too aware of the fact that Kuroko is naked beneath the towel wrapped around his slim hips. Kuroko smiles when Kise sits on the edge of the bed and Kise can feel every crease of his clothes when Kuroko turns to pick through his drawers. Kise admires the curve of Kuroko's shoulders, thinks of the scratches he's left there in times before, and exhales sharply through his nose. "You're teasing me," he says lowly as Kuroko leans over to check his bottom shelf. The towel loosens and Kise rests his chin on his folded fingers. " _Kurokocchi_."

"I told you to be patient," Kuroko closes the drawer and he stays leaned over when he lets the towel drop from his hips and Kise is too aware of the fact that he's painfully hard.

"You're cruel," he bites back.

"What do you think of these, Ryouta?" Kuroko draws back up, smiles at Kise over his shoulder, and holds up black fabric--lacy, he thinks, but not a thong. He blinks, hard, when Kuroko steps over to him, half-hard cock at the perfect height for Kise to put his mouth on it, and wonders if he'll choke on his neck breath when Kuroko touches the edge of his jaw. "Don't drool."

"You're asking too much," Kise says, strangled. He wants to bite Kuroko's hip, to put his hands on the other teen's ass, and rub his cheek against Kuroko's dick. " _Tetsuya_ ," he breathes, "let me--"

"You wanted to see," Kuroko reminds him. "Lay back." He obeys, unthinking as Kuroko bends to hook the panties around one ankle. "I assumed," Kuroko begins as he pulls the underwear up to one knee, "you would be enthusiastic when you found out," he pauses, black lace hooked around his knees to stroke two fingers along the underside of his dick, Kise feels a moan catch in the back of his throat. "I admit, Ryouta, I thought you would notice sooner." Kuroko shivers as he pulls the panties up his thighs, adjusts the lace gently with the tips of his fingers, and sighs a quiet, breathy noise that makes Ryouta's balls ache. Kuroko closes his eyes, takes a breath, and turns--snaps his fingers along the elastic band and smiles over his shoulder. "Should I bend over?"

"Tetsuya," Kise thinks his name is the only word he knows; the only thing he can even think at the sight of lace pressed against Kuroko's ass. He wants to touch, to tease past the black material and feel how hot Kuroko's skin is. " _Tetsuya_ \--"

"Keep your hands on the bed," Kuroko turns back around and Kise's eyes go back to the outline of Kuroko's cock, the leaking head; he still wants to taste, to run the flat of his tongue along the black lace and hear Kuroko moan around his name. He startles when Kuroko rests a knee on the bed, next to his thigh; his other knee follows and Kise feels his breath stuck at the back of his throat. He darts a glance up to Kuroko's flushed face, to the curve of his smirk, and he wants to ask, to beg--let me touch, please, Tetsuya--"Watch," Kuroko says, his words belied when he leans forward, kisses the edge of Kise's lips. "Watch me, Ryouta." He kisses soft and teasing, his tongue flicking forward only momentarily when Kise's parts his lips. A whine catches in his throat. "Ryouta," his name stutters off into a breathy moan and Kise's eyes snap downward when he feels Kuroko's weight on his thighs. " _Ryouta_ ," Kuroko groans.

Kise's breath catches, watches silently, mouth gaping, as Kuroko strokes his thumb up the length of his covered dick. His hips twitch and Kise is sure he'll come just from hearing Kuroko moan his name like that and watching him touch his cock through lace. "I won't last long," Kuroko whispers, his voice soft and close to Kise's ear and Kise only whimpers in response. He mouths Kise's name against his flushed neck, rocks up towards his hand, and dips a finger past the front of the elastic, touches his fingertips along the bottom of his cock, thumbs along the slit. "Ryouta," he hisses, urgent, pleading, "Ryouta,  _touch me_ \--" and he does, he cups Kuroko's ass in one hand, touches his hip, the head of his cock, reaches down to Kuroko's balls and chokes on the strangled moan at the back of his throat. Kuroko reaches down, squeezes Kise through his jeans, and, "-- _please_."

Kise makes a strangled noise when Kuroko bites his shoulder and arches into his hand, hot and eager, and he moans, "Tetsuya," when he feels his own orgasm punch the breath out of his lungs.


End file.
